Providing servings of hard ice cream typically includes hand dipping ice cream from a large container and placing the dipped rolls of hard ice cream within a separate container. The rolls of hard ice cream are difficult to obtain in consistent sizes and significant effort can be required to hand dip ice cream from the large container.